Babysitting the Creepypasta Cats?
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Lyrica is an 18-year old trying to get into college, so when she finds a job online, she has no choice but to take it with her friend Marka. But will she come to love who her employer and tendees are? Or will she forget them when she goes into a five-year college? Rated M for adult themes and stuff.


**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Babysitting the Creepypasta...Cats? !**

**Please no flames. Please.**

* * *

Babysitting the Creepypasta...Cats?

_Lyria is your average teenage girl, looking for some money for an expensive college. Little does she know that the job she's going to take is LITTERally quite CATastic. Okay, enough with the cat puns. Yes, she's babysitting cats, but will she find out who they really are before she has to leave for five years of college? Or will she take the job like your average desperate teenager? Rated M for a LOT of stuff._

Chapter 1: Your Average Teenage Girl

My name is Lyria. I'm eighteen years old, just finished high school with all A's. I found this super expensive college I can go to, and it's the college of my dreams, but it's just so expensive.

My family never really has been able to bring in a ton of money, so we're always near-poor. But somehow, with my dad's fishing job and my mom's sewing, along with my younger brother's market one (He sells various things, including my father's fish), we always bring in enough money. Not a lot, but simply enough.

So I'm looking for a job that can give me the money to go, especially before I turn twenty-one.

Hopefully I can find one before it's too late!...Right?

* * *

_Third Person POV_

Lyrica had just finished posting a 'JOB WANTED' paper on the Internet. She really hoped that someone would see it and want her to do their job for them, and quick. But things in the small town of Springtime Island didn't really get far very fast, especially to the Island Grande.

The 'Island Grande' is what they called 'America' or the 'United States'.

Hopefully, some kind young man/woman would see her 'Job Wanted' resume and want to hire her.

Lyrica sighed, pushing a stray lock of raven black hair behind her ear. Her skin was quite pale, and she had glowing electric red eyes that glinted whenever she was up to no good. She tried to keep out of mischief most of the time, but whenever she was feeling relaxed she let a few pranks escape her mind.

Suddenly, her Facebook beeped, signalling that she had a message.

She frantically clicked 'Show Message' in hopes of it finally being that job she's wanted.

Suddenly, her message window showed up with someone named Creepypasta-666, asking, "You want a job?"

Lyrica blinked in astonishment. _'Usually something like this takes hours! That must be some Creepypasta fanbase or something.'_

She replied, "Yes, I want the job as soon as possible."

A few seconds passed and the message showed up again, this time with "Come to East Avenue, at 666 Street at 12:00 AM tomorrow. I'll explain what I want you to do when you get there. The job pays about 100 an hour, seven days a week. Be sure to bring everything you need to stay the night for as long as you have to. If you do an excellent job, I'll pay you about 500 an hour."

Lyrica's smile stretched from ear to ear as she hastily replied, "Oh, thank you! I'll be there on time!"

Creepypasta-666 simply replied with ":)" before Lyrica jumped from her computer chair and grabbed her overnight bag.

"Let's see...the nearest boat to the Island Grande will take about twelve hours of travel, and it's 6:15 right now...I'll get there by tomorrow if I take a map with me!"

Lyrica squealed with excitement as she texted her best friend Marka about the great news.

Marka responded with a homemade message of saying, "Great going! Hope we can get into that college together!"

Lyrica beamed harder, if it was possible, as she packed everything in her bag. She all but ran down the stairs, nearly crashing into her brother Matthew at the bottom.

"Whoa! Watch out, Lyric-Girl!" Matthew exclaimed jokingly.

"Ma! Pa! Guess what?!" She called.

Her mother, a kind woman named Sandi, poked her head out of the kitchen where she was chopping cucumbers.

"Yes, darling?" She answered.

Lyrica's grin said it all. "I finally got a job to pay for college!"

Lyrica's mother nearly chopped her thumb off in shock. Setting the knife down, she squealed with Lyrica as they danced around the dining room.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, dear! Is Marka going with you?" Sandi asked.

Lyrica shook her head. "I didn't ask her yet, but I will!"

Sandi's grin was even wider than Lyrica's. "That's my baby girl."

She ran up to the door, opened it a bit, and stuck her head outside, yelling, "Wayne? Wayne, honey, come inside, quick! Lyrica has great news!"

Her father was in before Sandi closed the door.

"Yes, Lyrica?" He asked. The kindness in his blue eyes was making them shine.

"Daddy, I finally got a job to pay for college!" Lyrica ran to him, her father enveloping her in a giant hug.

"That's wonderful, sweetie!" he glowed with pride, gazing down at Lyrica.

Matthew smirked. "Whoa. Nice job, Lyric-Girl."

Lyrica looked at him, smiling.

Sandi glowed. "Whoo! Wait until I tell the girls about this! My baby finally has a part-time job!"

Lyrica rolled her eyes, grinning at her mother.

"So...when will you be able to see us? I mean, how much do you have to work?" Matthew asked.

That's when Lyrica's smile fell. "I have to work all week, 100 bucks per hour. The guy says that if I do an excellent job, he'll bump it up to 500."

Sandi groaned. "So I can't see you, darling?"

Lyrica shook her head.

Sandi sighed. "Well, at least call us every night to keep us updated."

Lyrica nodded, pulling away from her father's embrace.

"I have to call Marka to see if she wants to come with me. But then I have to ask the anon if I can bring a friend, and..." Lyrica trailed off, looking at her parents.

Sandi nodded and got out Marka's mother's cell number, while Wayne went out to ask Marka's father.

Lyrica smiled and went up to her room to check up on her facebook.

There was a message from Creepypasta-666 yet again, asking, "Do you want to bring a friend with you?"

_'How...eerily coincidental.' _Lyrica thought, answering with "Yes. Is it okay if I bring my friend Marka with me? I'll message you again if I plan to bring over others."

"Okay. RSVP." Creepypasta-666 replied, and that was that.

Lyrica beamed as she called Marka.

_"What's up, Lyric-Girl?! I heard the great news!"_

"Hey, Marka! Is it fine with you if you come with me? Then together we can get into college together at the same time!" Lyrica explained the details to Marka.

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

_"...It all depends on how this guy pays."_

Lyrica stifled a laugh. "Well, he said he pays a hundred an hour, and if we do a super excellent job, he'll bump it up to five hundred!"

...A gasp and a squeal.

_"I'm sold! I can't WAIT to get working with you! What's the job about?"_

Lyrica thought for a minute. "I honestly don't know. He said he'd tell me when we get there."

_"Well, as long as I can call my parents every morning and night, they'll let me go. They just told me your mom and dad asked them."_

"Great!" Lyrica felt like smiling forever. "That's what mine said, except that I have to call them every night to keep them updated."

_"Sweet!"_

"The only thing is that...I feel like that guy, named Creepypasta-666, is stalking me."

_"...stalking you how?"_

"Well, when I went to ask you, I got a message saying, and I quote, 'Do you want to bring a friend with you?'."

_"Awh, you poor thing! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine."_

"Okay, if you say so. Goodbye, and see you at the boat at 6:30!" Lyrica said.

A muffled 'Goodbye' was heard from the other line, and then Marka hastily hung up.

Lyrica laughed. "Oh, good ol' Marka."

And so our journey began that morning...turning into something neither of us expected to happen before.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you laughed at the cat puns. Cheesy, cheesy cat puns... xD**

**Please stay tuned for more!**


End file.
